100 Sentences : Mihael Keehl and Nate River
by Soran Lahmeer
Summary: Seratus kata tentang pahlawan yang alias maupun namanya hanya dikenal oleh beberapa orang. Seseorang yang terus berusaha dan tidak menyerah. Juga, tentang seorang anak yang selalu menjadi nomor satu. Seratus kata tentang Mihael Keehl dan Nate River.


**100 Sentences : Mihael Keehl and Nate River**

**By : taskebab**

.

.

.

.

.

"Satu, dua, tiga..."

.

.

.

.

"Seratus."

.

.

.

.

**100 Sentences : Mihael Keehl**

**Fandom | **Death Note

**Disclaimer | **Tsugumi Ouba & Takeshi Obata

**Rating | **T

**Genre | **Drama, Tragedy

**Main Character | **Mello (Mihael Keehl)

**Pairing | **None

**Summary**

Seratus kata tentang pahlawan yang alias maupun namanya hanya dikenal oleh beberapa orang. Seseorang yang terus berusaha dan tidak menyerah. Juga, tentang seorang anak yang selalu menjadi nomor satu. Seratus kata tentang Mihael Keehl dan Nate River.

**Author Note**

Hell yeah, pertama kali bikin fic dengan metode seperti ini semoga hasilnya ga gaje-gaje amat XDD oh ya, kurasa ini OOC sekali~~ juga sedikiiiiiit banget _sexual reference_. Warning loh.

**100 Sentences : Mihael Keehl**

**1. Ashita (Esok Hari)**

Bila Mello tidak bisa mengalahkan Near hari ini, ia berjanji ia akan mengalahkannya besok.

**2. Aisatsu (Salam)**

Merasa tidak sudi mengucapkan salam pada Si Albino? Huh, bukan hanya salam. Ia ingin selalu bertukar omongan dengannya.

**3. Abura Enogu (Cat Minyak)**

Setidaknya Near akan terus memasang wajah _stoic_, sekalipun Mello mengguyurnya dengan cat minyak warna-warni yang dicuri dari Linda.

**4. Anata (Anda)**

Saat pertemuan pertama mereka, Near menggunakan kata 'Anata' untuk menunjuk Mello, dan Mello merasa sedikit berarti.

**5. Ban (Nomor)**

Nomor dua selalu menjadi masalah besar untuk Mello, dan nomor satu selalu menjadi halangan bagi Near untuk mengekspresikan perasaanya pada sang nomor dua.

**6. Benkyou (Belajar)**

Betapa keras Mello belajar, ia sedikit banyak mengerti ia tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi Near.

**7. Bi (Kecantikan)**

Mello heran mengapa banyak orang mengatakan dia cantik seperti perempuan. Tapi Near tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

**8. Boku (Aku)**

"Kau melihat aku... sebagai apa? Siapa aku?" Near bertanya pada Mello, sembari menatap matanya.

**9. Busahou (Kurang Ajar)**

Mello heran mengapa banyak orang mengatai dia kurang ajar, padahal dia hanya berusaha menjadi dirinya sendiri dan orang lain juga melakukan hal itu.

**10. Chigai (Perbedaan)**

Adalah hal terberat.

**11. Chimaki (Kue Bacang)**

Ia masih ingat saat di mana Roger memberikan kue Bacang padanya dan Mello di suatu hari di musim semi. Ia pertama kalinya melihat Near makan dengan lahap waktu itu.

**12. Chuurou (Setengah Tua)**

26 Januari – Mello sedikit kurang merasa ragu bahwa umur lima belas adalah paruh bayanya dan dua puluh adalah masa tuanya.

**13. Chuuya (Siang dan Malam)**

Siang dan malam, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Near hanya bisa memikirkan Mello tanpa mengekspresikan apapun dalam bentuk _verbal_ maupun tertulis, dan hanya bisa menatap boneka jari Mello.

**14. Daijoubu (Tidak Apa-Apa)**

Mello tahu bahwa arti 'Tidak apa-apa' yang diucapkan Near pada Linda saat dia mengajaknya bermain adalah, 'Aku sangat berterima kasih kau peduli denganku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghadapi dunia luar'.

**15. Daimeishi (Kata Ganti)**

Di saat Mello sedang berpikir keras untuk menciptakan kata ganti nakal untuk Near – selain _albino_ dan domba sialan, Near dengan santai memainkan _puzzle_ polos putih bertuliskan 'L' nya.

**16. Daisugaku (Aljabar)**

Setahun sejak kasus Kira berakhir, Near menulis sesuatu di atas kertas putih : "M = 4/8, N = 5/8, L = 1. M L, N L, (M+N) L".

**17. Dekigoto (Kejadian)**

Kejadian yang ingin Near hapus dalam hidupnya adalah saat ia mendapati tubuh Mello terkikis oleh bara api yang kejam. Tapi luka yang paling berat untuk Near adalah luka karena mengetahui bahwa kejadian itu tidak akan terlupakan untuknya.

**18. Douwa (Dongeng Anak-Anak)**

'Romeo and Juliette' bukan dongeng anak-anak. Kisah cinta mereka berdua bukan sekedar dongeng anak-anak, karena anak-anak hanya berpikir tentang 'Pangeran dan Putri yang hidup bahagia selamanya'.

**19. Erabu (Memilih)**

Pilihan yang paling berat : Meninggalkan _Wammy's House_ alias meninggalkan Near, atau terus menjadi nomor dua dengan gengsi palsu yang selalu ia ciptakan dibumbui dengan arogansi.

**20. Fukanou (Mustahil)**

Bagi Mello, tidak ada yang mustahil. Termasuk untuk mengalahkan Near.

**21. Fukkatsusai (Hari Paskah)**

Near tertegun saat Mello memberinya sebutir telur paskah yang dicat putih.

**22. Fukushuu (Balas Dendam)**

Rencana Mello sepuluh tahun ke depan : mengalahkan Near, menjadi penerus L. Maaf, jatuh cinta tidak ada dalam agenda.

**23. Fuwa (Pertengkaran)**

Mello selalu memancing pertengkaran tapi Near tidak pernah peduli. Bukan, sebenarnya Mello hanya ingin diperhatikan olehnya dan Near hanya berani mempedulikannya dari jauh.

**24. Ganbaru (Berjuang)**

Berjuang menjadi agak sulit, saat mereka menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing.

**25. Gayoushi (Kertas Gambar)**

"Kau lupa bawa buku gambar?" Mello menyobek satu lembar buku gambarnya, "untukmu." Dan Near hanya bisa tertegun oleh perubahan _mood_ Mello yang cepat.

**26. Gekiron (Debat Sengit)**

Near benci debat. Dan ia tidak pernah mau berdebat dengan Mello.

**27. Gensou (Khayalan)**

Mendapatkan Mello? Dulu hanya ada dalam khayalan Near. Sekarang ia bisa tersenyum bangga dengan cinta di tangan kanannya.

**28. Gitaa (Gitar)**

Mello selalu merasa menang dalam bagian gitar – apalagi saat Near memintanya mengajari sedikit kunci dan Mello malah memainkan _'Romance'_ (dengan alasan memperlihatkan kehebatannya). Saat ia menyadari bahwa pipi Near memerah dan ia sadar judul lagu itu, ia kapok menyombongkan diri di bagian gitar.

**29. Guuzen (Kebetulan)**

Bertemu bukan kebetulan. Menjadi nomor dua bukan kebetulan. Kabur bukan kebetulan. Menjadi _mafiosso_ bukan kebetulan. Bertemu 'dia' lagi bukan kebetulan. Dan... mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, itu adalah visi dan ekspresi.

**30. Haha (Ibu)**

Mereka berdua – di saat senggang dan bersama, selalu bertukar pikiran tentang ini : Pernah berpikir siapakah ibu kita?

**31. Haiiro (Abu-Abu)**

Hitam dan putih, di antaranya ada abu-abu, bukan?

**32. Hana (Bunga)**

Mello hanya tersenyum saat melihat dari jendela kamarnya – Near sedang mencium bunga mawar putih dengan wajah polosnya di taman bunga.

**33. Hanarebanare (Terpisah-pisah)**

Mungkin kiasan ini benar : Jodoh tidak akan kemana. Yang satu menjadi detektif dan yang satu mejadi _mafiosso_? Bukan masalah. Mereka bertemu lagi.

**34. Haruka (Jauh)**

Kadang Mello merasa Near terlalu jauh. Tapi Near sendiri merasa bahwa Mello hampir mustahil digapai. Jadi, siapa yang menjauhkan diri?

**35. Heya (Kamar)**

Momen saat Mello pertama kali melihat Near menangis meski hanya terisak kecil : ia mendekapnya erat di dadanya, berharap sang bocah putih bisa melupakan segala pahit kehidupannya yang ingin dilupakan.

**36. Hidoi (Kejam)**

Mello merasa ia terlalu kejam untuk Near.

**37. Himitsu (Rahasia)**

Cinta mereka adalah rahasia level S.

**38. Hirogaru (Berkembang)**

Perasaan yang semakin berkembang dan menyesakkan, terkadang dengan brutal membuat Mello mendendang sofa seenaknya dan menangis pelan, depresi, tanpa sanggup menggigit cokelat.

**39. Ichiban (Nomor Satu)**

Sebuah obsesi yang... telah tertakdirkan.

** (Di Luar Dugaan)**

Sudah kubilang, saling jatuh cinta adalah di luar dugaan. Dan mereka santai dan menikmatinya, tuh.

**41. Itsuwaru (Berbohong)**

Mereka terlalu banyak bertukar kebohongan di saat dulu, tapi sekarang si bocah _albino_ hanya bisa tersenyum di depan sebuah nisan tanpa bisa menyesali apapun.

**42. Jasumin (Bunga Melati)**

"Bunga putih, sepertimu," kata Mello saat membuka-buka ensiklopedia bunga dan membaca tentang Bunga Melati. Near hanya diam.

**43. Jishin (Kepercaya Dirian)**

Kepercaya dirian akan kemampuan? Seratus persen. Kepercaya dirian akan perasaan mereka masing-masing? Hampir nol. Setidaknya sampai mereka cukup berani mengatakannya melalui mulut mereka sendiri.

**44. Juuryoku (Gravitasi)**

Gravitasi cinta terlalu sulit, lebih rumit daripada rumus gravitasi yang mereka pelajari sebelumnya. Tidak bisa dirumuskan.

**45. Kabe (Dinding)**

Seperti apapun mereka berusaha untuk dekat, mereka selalu merasakan dinding tinggi dan tebal di antara mereka.

**46. Kaerimichi (Jalan Pulang)**

Saat _tour_ bersama Wammy's House, Mello tersesat. Dan yang diutus Roger untuk mencari Mello dan membawanya kembali ke bis adalah Near. Gengsi.

**47. Kagami (Cermin)**

"Aku tahu kau di sana sejak tadi. Kemarilah," kata Near pelan, melihat pantulan sosok Mello dari cermin.

**48. Kakumei (Revolusi)**

Se-total apapun mereka menegakkan keadilan dan menumpas kriminalitas, mereka tidak pernah setuju akan revolusi yang Kira cetuskan.

**49. Kamen (Topeng)**

Saat wisata seni ke galeri, Near melihat topeng yang menarik. Topeng adat dari Indonesia. Near terus mengamatinya, terus berdiri di depannya sampai rombongan mau pulang. Mello melihatnya, dan keesokan paginya telah tergeletak topeng penari dari Indonesia di meja belajarnya.

**50. Kanou (Kemungkinan)**

Tapi kemungkinan Near untuk mengalahkan Mello lagi adalah lima banding dua.

**51. Kasai (Kebakaran)**

Near sekarang trauma pada api – karena Near sangat takut membayangkan kejadian di gereja usang pada tanggal 26 Januari.

**52. Kawaii (Lucu)**

Betapa seriusnya Near, Mello selalu memandangnya _kawaii_.

**53. Keshouhin (Kosmetik)**

Mello heran mengapa di luar sana banyak sekali wanita – bahkan pria yang memakai kosmetik untuk menarik lawan jenisnya, padahal ia melihat Near yang seadanya pun tetap sempurna. Apa jaman sekarang arti cinta sudah bergeser ke arah penampilan dan kekayaan belaka?

**54. Kyuuyuu (Teman Lama)**

Mello – juga Near, tidak bisa menyebut satu sama lain teman lama. Walau berapa lama mereka berpisah, tidak akan bisa. Ucapan seperti itu terlalu menyakitkan.

**55. Mamoru (Melindungi)**

Kalau aku membantunya... apa itu bisa disebut melindungi juga? Melindungi ia yang akan putus asa bila tidak ditolong?

**56. Masaka (Masa?)**

"Masa?" hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan Mello sebelum ditutup dengan satu ciuman manis saat Near mengutarakan perasaannya.

**57. Megane (Kacamata)**

Near merasa perlu pakai kacamata – karena ia sudah tidak bisa melihat sosok Mello yang selalu duduk di kursi depan itu dengan jelas.

**58. Minari (Cara Berpakaian)**

Tidak ada masalah dengan cara berpakaian mereka. Hanya orang yang menganggap dirinya normal yang mengatakan mereka aneh.

**59. Nakigoe (Suara Tangisan)**

Mello merasa enggan untuk mengejek-ejek Near lagi saat ia secara tidak sengaja mendengar suara tangisan kecil dari kamar Near. Tapi ia melakukannya lagi keesokan harinya.

**60. Natsu (Musim Panas)**

Saat sebagian anak di _Wammy's House_ berkhayal bagaimanakah musim panas di pantai, mereka jadi orang pertama yang diam dan hanya berkutat pada dunianya masing-masing.

**61. Negai (Keinginan)**

Near bingung – cinta adalah bentuk keinginan, atau perasaan dasar yang tulus.

**62. Okorippoi (Pemarah)**

"Tidak ada pemarah – yang ada hanya orang yang berusaha jadi dirinya sediri," kata bocah serba putih itu kepada bocah penggila cokelat, "Termasuk Mello."

**63. Omoidasu (Teringat Kembali)**

Momen yang paling mereka benci : Meningat kembali masa-masa mereka di _Wammy's House_ yang sebenarnya tak ingin mereka lupakan.

**64. Ouzora (Langit Biru)**

Dulu Mello tahu dari Linda bahwa saat kecil Near senang mengamati awan dan membayangkan awannya membentuk apa.

**65. Pikapika (Berkilauan)**

Mello berbisik saat pelajaran bahasa Jepang, "Untuk mengatakan 'Berkilauan', aku lebih sudi mengucapkan Pikapika daripada Kirakira," dan Near hanya tertawa kecil.

**66. Renai (Cinta Kasih)**

Pertamanya mereka tidak tahu apa itu cinta – sampai waktu dan kehidupan mengajarkan mereka untuk saling jujur.

**67. Rireki (Riwayat Hidup)**

Riwayat hidup Mello tidak tercatat dalam kertas maupun data, tapi dalam hidup Near juga berakhirnya kasus KIRA.

**68. Sabishii (Sepi)**

"Sepi? Itu apa?" tanya Near saat Mello bertanya apakah Near pernah merasa kesepian.

**69. Sadame (Takdir)**

Yang mempersatukan mereka bukan hanya takdir yang baik. Takdir yang buruk diiringi orkestra perang peluru, buku kematian aneh, serta terpisahnya mereka oleh api juga menyatukan mereka.

**70. Sasageru (Mempersembahkan)**

"Bukan berkorban, mungkin lebih tepat – mempersembahkan," kata Mello pada Matt. Matt hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu, ini juga persembahanku untukmu, dan dunia ini. Setidaknya agar semua orang tahu bahwa aku tidak hanya peduli pada _game_, rokok, dan makanan cepat saji."

**71. Satsujin (Pembunuhan)**

Mereka berada di pihak yang bertolak belakang sementara mereka sama-sama berbicara, "Pembunuhan massal dan brutal oleh KIRA tidak bisa dimaafkan."

**72. Seimei (Nama Lengkap)**

Mereka saling bertukar nama lengkap mereka sesaat sebelum Mello kabur dari _Wammy's House_.

**73. Sekai (Dunia)**

"Cinta itu perasaan yang sedikit banyak egois. Serasa dunia hanya milik berdua," Mello berkata pada Near tanpa sadar apa yang mereka rasakan.

**74. Senaka (Punggung)**

Near tidak pernah mencoba berlari, menggapai punggung Mello yang sudah kabur dari _Wammy's House_, karena ia tahu bahwa jalan orang tidak selalu sama – meski yang menyebabkan ia kabur... sedikit banyak adalah dirinya.

**75. Sesshi (Celcius)**

Saat mereka bersama mereka bisa merasakan suhu tubuh mereka dan di sekitar mereka meningkat – walau kenyataannya saat diukur selalu stabil dan sama.

**76. Shiawase (Kebahagiaan)**

Bila dunia tidak bisa memberi mereka kebahagiaan, mereka akan membuat kebahagiaan itu sendiri bersama.

**77. Shikei (Hukuman Mati)**

Dalam hati mereka masing-masing, mereka pernah membayangkan siapa yang akan menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada Kira.

**78. Shinjiru (Percaya)**

"Mempercayai orang itu sulit," Mello bergumam, lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi entah mengapa mempercayai dia terasa mudah."

**79. Suteru (Buang)**

"Kita terbuang tapi kita tidak boleh membuang diri sendiri," kata Near saat Mello frustasi.

**80. Taisetsu (Berharga)**

Sekarang cokelat menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagi Near – ia bisa merasakan Mello di dalam dirinya.

**81. Taiwa (Dialog)**

Dialog singkat dan tak berarti, bila mereka saling tukar dan ucapkan, menjadi dialog paling bermakna di muka bumi.

**82. Tanagokoro (Telapak Tangan)**

Near bingung akan perasaan hangat yang muncul saat ujung jari Mello menyentuh telapak tangannya.

**83. Tango (Kosa Kata)**

Kata-kata kasar bisa berdiri dalam satu kalimat dengan kata-kata melenakkan? Hanya Mello yang bisa.

**84. Tonari (Samping)**

Saat Near tidak sengaja mendengar lagu cinta pada suatu malam – dan keesokan paginya Mello duduk di sampingnya, ia berdeduksi ngawur bahwa Mello mencintainya (tidak ngawur, dia benar).

**85. Tsuki (Bulan)**

Berpelukan dan berciuman di bawah sinar bulan dengan _nachos_ di tangan mereka. _So sweet._

**86. Umareru (Lahir)**

Mereka putuskan – mereka lahir untuk hidup kemudian mati. Begitulah cara termudah membuat hidup terasa mudah.

**87. Uragirimono (Pengkhianat)**

Seringkali Mello menganggap Near pengkhianat ulung – karena ia membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya sembari ia terus berada di nomor satu. Tapi sekarang sepertinya dia tidak begitu peduli lagi.

**88. Wagamama (Egois)**

Se-sarkas apapun perlakuan Mello padanya, Near tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Mello egois.

**89. Wana (Jebakan)**

Pertamanya Mello mengira saat ia jatuh cinta pada Near – ini adalah jebakan Near. Bukan, ia juga menjebak Near.

**90. Warui (Jelek)**

"Kau tidak jelek kok, Mello," dan seketika pipi Mello memerah karena ucapan bocah _albino_ di depannya itu.

**91. Yakei (Pemandangan Malam)**

Malam, di mana mereka bertukar kasih, adalah pemandangan malam terindah – melebihi kelap-kelip gemerlap kota yang dilihat dari atas.

**92. Yakusha (Pemain Sandiwara)**

Mereka selalu bersandiwara di depan teman-teman mereka, tapi cinta di antara mereka bukan sandiwara. Semuanya adalah benar.

**93. Yami (Kegelapan)**

"Kegelapan itu hanyalah kekurangan cahaya!" Mello berkata sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit dengan pandangan penuh harap, "Ya kan, Near?"

**94. Yume (Mimpi)**

Saat Near mengalami mimpi buruk, Mello datang ke kamarnya dan memeluknya erat. Near jadi berpikir lebih baik bahwa ia bermimpi buruk terus.

**95. Zenmetsu (Musnah)**

Kisah mereka bisa musnah, tapi setidaknya ukiran yang terpahat di lembaran waktu tidak akan pernah musnah. Sama seperti lembaran _Death Note_ yang tidak pernah habis.

**96. Zenryoku (Segenap Tenaga)**

Mereka dahulu menutupi perasaan mereka – sekuat tenaga.

**97. Zettai (Pasti)**

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi," bisik Mello sendu di telinga Near saat ia hendak kabur dari _Wammy's House_.

**98. Zukazuka (Terus Terang)**

Near tidak akan terus terang soal foto masa kecil Mello yang ia punya ke pihak lain. Setengah bertujuan melindungi, setengah bertujuan posesif. Atau kau bisa katakan... tujuan yang tidak pernah bisa kau bayangkan tentang seorang kecil bernama Nate River. Sangat dewasa.

**99. Zutsuu (Sakit Kepala)**

Saat Mello memikirkan Near, ia sakit kepala.

**100. Zutto (Terus)**

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu," adalah kata terakhir yang Mello ucapkan sebelum kepalanya jatuh ke setir kemudi truk kemudian dilalap si jago merah.

**Author Note**

Ah akhirnya selesai juga~ review?

Ini abal sekali QAQ)"


End file.
